All This Death
by kjwalker
Summary: AU with no ZA. Everyone close to Beth keeps dying and she thinks it's all her fault. So when she meets Daryl Dixon, Beth has to force herself to stay away from him, despite her feelings. The last thing she needs is another death to be because of her. Even with all of her warnings, though, Daryl can't just let her walk away. She's not the only one who's lost people. Bethyl!
1. Chapter 1

**All This Death**

**-A/N: Hello! Welcome to this fanfic :) The songs in this chapter are "When I get where I'm going" by Brad Paisley and "Have it all" by Jeremy Kay. **I don't own anything** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

She couldn't believe she was here again. This was the fourth funeral she had attended in the last year and a half. All of this death was killing her, slowly eating away at her sanity. First she had lost her brother, Shawn, in a car accident on his way back from school. Her mother went soon after in the middle of the night as she slept. Then she had lost Jimmy, her first boyfriend, during his annual hunting trip with his friends. Now she was standing there, in her black lace dress that she always wore, and watched as they lowered Zach's casket into the ground.

Hot tears fell from her already red-rimmed eyes as she stood there among his friends and family during the service. They had only been dating for a few weeks when she got word that he had been a victim in a grocery store shooting. Something in her had broken then. She knew there had to be something wrong with her if the people around her kept dying.

"We would like to invite Beth Greene up here now to close out the service with a song in honor of Zach's life." The priest stepped back from the podium and gazed at Beth, waiting for her to move. Her body acted on autopilot and carried her until she was at the head of the grave. Pulling her cardigan closer to her shivering body, Beth cleared her throat and stared out at the sea of faces. This part of the funeral had come to be a kind of tradition in her small town – if Beth had a funeral to attend, she would always sing at least one song.

"I'm gonna be singing 'When I Get Where I'm Going' by Brad Paisley." Her voice came out shaky and quieter than she expected. The music started and the part of Beth that loved to sing came to life, leaving the sorrow behind.

_When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly_

_I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain_

_Yeah, when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah, when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here_

_I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck_

Beth glanced out past the crowd of people attending Zach's funeral and spotted a man kneeling in front of a grave marker, his back to her. The only thing she could make out about his appearance was the stitched angel wings that adorned his leather biker vest. Keeping her eyes locked on the mysterious man, she took a deep breath and pushed through the remainder of the song.

_Yeah, when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years_

_And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear_

She drew her eyes back to the folks sitting close to her. By the time Beth's eyes wandered back to the man in the distance, he was no longer in the distance. Instead, he had found his way to the back row of chairs where he stood, watching her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Heat rose in her cheeks as their eyes locked. She felt suspended in time – like there was nothing more than his piercing blue eyes to keep her going.

_Yeah, when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here_

_So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do_

_But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my Maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of His amazing grace_

_Yeah, when I get where I'm going  
Oh, when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear_

_When I get where I'm going  
Yeah, when I get where I'm going_

The song ended and Beth could feel her breaths coming out fast and heavy, but she didn't think it was entirely due to singing. She searched among the people, who were now moving to leave, for the stranger. Beth moved around clusters of family and friends in an attempt to locate him, but to no avail. He was gone.

Slightly disappointed, she met up with her father and sister before heading home. At least she could change out of that cursed dress and spend the rest of the day daydreaming of a man with haunting blue eyes and angel wings.

Xxx

Beth woke the next morning from a fitful night of dreams haunted by the walking dead. She ran for her life all day and night, coming within seconds of being torn to shreds on several occasions. Her only salvation came when a nameless man rescued her – hoisting her onto the back of his motorcycle. The last thing she remembered was wrapping her arms around his waist and noticing the wings across his back.

Saturday mornings had always been her favorite part of the week. She would wake up early, make breakfast and go spend some time down at the cemetery with her mom. Part of her felt strange going to the cemetery today after having spent a good chunk of the previous day there, but Beth needed to visit her.

Following breakfast, she threw on her favorite pair of jeans, a ratty Hank Williams shirt and put her hair in a ponytail. Beth walked outside a jumped in her truck without facing anyone in her family – they knew she would be visiting her mom like she did ever weekend. She hopped into her daddy's red and white pickup truck and took off down the dirt roads that lead to the main road.

In no time she was sitting against her mother's headstone and writing in her journal. It was a beautiful spring day; the clouds were fluffy, the sky was blue and there was a nice breeze blowing through.

"Hey, momma. It's so nice out today. Made me think of the days you would take Maggie and me out to the duck pond to go swimmin'." A smile formed on her lips as she stroked the grass next to her. "Zach's funeral was yesterday. It was a good service…like all the other ones. Sang a song and everythin'."

Beth laid her head back against the cool stone and stared up at the passing clouds. Being out here was so peaceful for her. She had never missed a Saturday since her mother had moved on over a year ago. Tears threatened to spill over. In an attempt to calm herself down, Beth hummed a song. When she reached the half-way point in the song, she let her voice fill in the silence around her.

_Some days I feel like singing.  
I sit back and just groove the day away.  
Maybe pick up a guitar  
and play what I want to play._

Maybe it's too soon to be sure  
but I really do believe that someday  
we're gonna have it all.  
So I try so hard to keep the rhythm of a train,  
rolling right along.  
When the ride gets rough you got to carry on.  
Carry on.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't realize the man standing a few rows over until he turned his head at the sound of her singing. Blue eyes met hers and she gasped loud enough for him to hear. Abruptly, she leapt from her spot and waltzed over closer to him. He wore a tattered, old plaid shirt with the sleeves torn off and blue jeans with holes worn in the knees. His brown hair was wet from the sweat caused by the hot Georgia heat and his beautiful eyes were full of sadness. Transfixed by his rugged appearance, Beth didn't register him speaking right away.

"Whatcha lookin' at girl?" His voice came out just as rough as he looked. It was obvious to her that he had been drinking, heavily, and wasn't in a sociable mood.

Keeping her eyes on the ground to avoid his intense glare, she spoke softly, "I saw you here yesterday…at least I think it was you. You had a vest with angel wings on it."

He grunted in response and continued to stare at her – maybe in hopes that it would scare her off.

"My name's Beth." She informed him, praying that he would give his in return. At least then she would have a name to put with the man who had rescued her from her nightmares.

They stood there for what seemed like ages. All she needed was a name and she would leave. Obviously he didn't know that it was polite to reciprocate an introduction when a person told you their name. She glanced down at her phone to check the time and let out a sigh. It was almost noon and she was needed at the church to set up things for the bake sale going on tomorrow.

Adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder and pulling out the keys to the truck, Beth turned to leave. She had only taken a few steps when she heard him say:

"Name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

-**A/N: Chapter 1 complete! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All This Death**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a tough few days for Daryl. Hell, it was always tough when the anniversary of his mother's death rolled around each year. This year was different, though. His brother, Merle, and he had come back to the town they were raised in hopes of maybe settling down. Living on the road was a hard life; one full of cheap motels, a lot of booze and floozy women.

He left when he was fifteen and never returned, until now. Being back in a small town where everyone knew your name and your history was just something Daryl was going to have to get used to. That's what he would miss most about traveling around – no one knew who his brother and him were, let alone what kind of life they had had. Not that he would call his childhood much of a life.

Merle had them both drinking non-stop for the past ten hours, which was something that Daryl hadn't done in a while. The way he felt when he walked out of their trailer Saturday morning made him remember exactly why he gave it up. It was around nine and he was determined to leave before Merle woke up and gave him shit for visiting their mother at the cemetery. His brother might not have been close to her when she was alive, but she was the only glimmer of light in Daryl's past.

Throwing on his dark-tinted sunglasses and jumping on his bike, he headed to the cemetery. It was a beautiful day outside; the kind of day that made him want to grab his crossbow and head into the woods. Right now, though, the bright sun was causing his eyes to hurt and his head to throb even harder. He missed the days when he could get lit and wake up the next day without a trace of a hangover. The simple fact was he was getting old.

Daryl parked his bike on the path behind a red and white pickup truck and sat there staring out across the sea of headstones. Lately he had been out here a lot in order to avoid Merle and his crazy antics. It was a place where he could be at peace with himself, similar to when he was out in the woods. And he also didn't mind spending some time with the one person that never judged him, no matter what he did - his mother.

Yesterday he had brought flowers to her grave in memory of the tragic day she had been taken from this world. Sorrow ripped through him as he thought back to that fateful day when he arrived home only to find it burned to the ground; his mother along with it. Daryl was just a kid, maybe ten or so, when she died. After that day he had changed, becoming cold and emotionless – something that had stuck with him over the years.

He approached the headstone with his mother's named etched into it.

_**Lucille Dixon**_

_**Loving wife and mother.**_

Weeds and grass had grown all around it, high and to the sky, which showed just how long it had been since anyone had visited. His family might not have cared enough to come see her here, but she was well-liked among the townspeople – he figured someone would have at least come to clear it off. Lucy Dixon had lived as a kind-hearted woman who went to church every Sunday and made sure dinner was always on the table each night. Folks had constantly wondered how a sweet thing like her had ended up with a good-for-nothing redneck like Will Dixon.

Just as he was about to take a seat against the stone and light a cigarette, Daryl heard a soft voice singing close by.

_Some days I feel like singing._

_I sit back and just groove the day away._

_Maybe pick up a guitar_

_and play what I want to play._

_ His eyes caught sight of a young girl a few rows over sitting in front of large grave marker. She sat with her head leaning on the top of the headstone looking up at the sky with her eyes closed. The words spilled from her mouth effortlessly, like a waterfall, and he stood there quietly drinking it in. _

_Maybe it's too soon to be sure_

_but I really do believe that someday_

_we're gonna have it all._

_So I try so hard to keep the rhythm of a train,_

_rolling right along._

_When the ride gets rough you got to carry on._

_Carry on._

He was so lost in watching her that he didn't realize she had spotted him until their eyes met. Something in his mind told him that he had seen her somewhere before, but his drunkenness was making it hard for him to pinpoint where exactly. The girl's gasp grabbed his attention and he stood there frozen as she sprang up from the ground. Daryl observed her as she walked closer to him, taking in her long blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and her gorgeous body – and the fact she wore a Hank Williams shirt just made everything better.

They stood there staring at each other before it became too much for Daryl to handle. He had to break the silence.

"Whatcha lookin' at girl?" He asked, his voice rugged and slurred.

She refused to look at him when she gently replied, "I saw you here yesterday…at least I think it was you. You had a vest with angel wings on it."

He grunted in response and kept his gaze focused on her – trying to remember the events of the previous day. She looked so familiar but he still couldn't recall who she was.

As if reading her mind, she said, "My name is Beth."

Beth? He racked his brain for anyone he knew named Beth. He glanced down at the ground and thought, hard. This girl was really young, though. It was completely possible that she had been born after Daryl had already left town. She said she saw him here yesterday, too. Suddenly it clicked in his head where he had seen her before. Beth had been the girl singing at the funeral service yesterday.

By the time he brought his eyes back up to where she was standing a moment ago, she was gone. He noticed her walking in the direction of the red and white truck. Before she got too far away he spoke.

"Name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

Xxx

Daryl hated Sundays living in a small town. Everyone was out walking around, shopping and getting ready for the work week to begin – that meant more people would be able to see him. There was just something about being around other people that made Daryl uncomfortable, exposed. With Merle being constantly indisposed, he was left to do the shopping for the both of them.

It was yet another beautiful day out; not a single cloud in the sky. People moved all around him, some sneaking glances at him, but others averting their eyes. Daryl knew it came with being a Dixon in this town.

He turned the corner off of the town's main street and headed towards where he had parked his blue pickup. After throwing the groceries and such in the bed, Daryl went around to the driver's side and was about to hop in when he saw her. The girl from the cemetery, Beth, was perched on the steps of the church across the street from him. She wore a floral skirt, a white blouse and cowboy boots with her hair braided to one side. Daryl watched her from where he sat in his truck. Something in his chest constricted as he saw her tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and look around before landing on him. She smiled and gave a little wave. He felt like some kind of creeper sitting in his truck and staring at a girl half his age.

He debated whether he should get out and go see her or drive off like he didn't see her. Just as he was about to start up his truck, Daryl saw her motion for him to come over there. Part of him loved the fact that she wanted to see him; while the other part of him was pissed a girl like her had such an effect on him. Going over there didn't even seem that bad, but the church was having a bake sale which meant lots of people – and maybe even some socializing.

Knowing that he couldn't escape now that he had been caught, he opened the door and slid out of the truck. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and waltz up to the bake sale table where Beth now resided; a huge smile on her face.

"Hi there, Mr. Dixon." She greeted him.

"I ain't my daddy, girl. Call me Daryl."

She blushed and focused her eyes on the baked goods in front of her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the rosy pink color adorning her cheeks. The silence was just about to become awkward when Carol Peletier showed up. She was the person in charge of the bake sale from the looks of it.

"Beth, darling, are you going to offer this young man something sweet or not?" Carol waited for Beth to say something, but the young girl was having trouble speaking. "Hello, my name is Carol. Can I get you anything?"

Daryl inspected the goodies on the table; his eyes locking on a pie to his left. "What kind of pie is that?"

"Cherry. I made it." Beth answered sheepishly.

"I'll have a slice of your cherry pie." He told her. He didn't realize until after he had spoken that his words came off kind of sexual. Beth was blushing even harder than before while Carol tried to hide her huge grin. Daryl dropped his eyes to the ground and fought hard not to blush himself. Now things really were awkward. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks.

A slightly shaking hand came into view holding a paper plate with a slice of pie on it.

"Here you are…Daryl." Their eyes met as he took the plate from her – blue eyes locked with blue eyes. He handed her money in return, their fingers brushing gently against each other. Fire spread through him just from the small amount of contact, catching him by surprise.

"Thanks." Daryl smiled at her and turned to leave not knowing what else to do or say.

He only made it halfway across the when he glanced back over his shoulder at the tiny blonde with the sparkling blue eyes. Something about her gave Daryl the feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of her very soon.

* * *

**A/N: Totally didn't know where to end this. I hope it was alright. Writing for Daryl seems to be a lot more difficult than writing for Beth. I know their meetings are short and awkward right now, but that will change soon. Just prepping things for later. :) Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All This Death**

**A/N: I know it's been a little longer than expected on an update but here we have it. Chapter 3! WOOT! The songs in this chapter are:**

**-'American Honey' by Lady Antebellum**

**-'Leather and Lace' by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley (Which I think fits perfectly with Bethyl)**

**On we sail this ship...**

**Chapter 3**

A week had come to pass since Zach's funeral. Beth found her returning to her normal life of volunteering, singing and spending time with family to be easier than she expected. Still, she would catch herself staring at nothing in particular and thinking of all the people she had lost in such a short time. Sometimes, when everything would be quiet, Beth would wonder how she was managing to keep herself together.

It was Saturday night, Beth's favorite night of the week, which meant she would be spending it at The Carriage Bar. Following her mother's death, she had taken up singing at the bar at her sister's request in order to cope with the sadness. That was the darkest part of her life and the only light throughout it had been when she stepped onto that stage. Tonight was even more special because she would be sharing a number with Maggie's boyfriend, Glenn.

She wore a mint green eyelet lace dress that came down to her knees with her favorite worn cowboy boots. The heart pendant her mother gave to her on her sixteenth birthday hung around her neck as it always did on nights when she would perform. The last thing she did was slap on some mascara and pink lip gloss before grabbing her blue jean jacket and dashing out the door.

Rolling up to the bar Beth spotted Maggie and Glenn waiting out front for her to arrive. She shut off the truck and hopped out, making her way over to where they stood.

"'Bout time you got here!" Maggie teased her as they embraced each other.

"Sorry. I was out later than expected helpin' daddy with the horses."

They entered the bar and headed backstage to drop off their things before sitting down at a booth. The small town bar was packed as Beth glanced around, seeing familiar faces here and there. The one face she had been seeking out in the mass of people was nowhere to be found. She took him to be the kind of person who wasn't keen on being around a lot of people.

Throughout the week she had seen him when she was in town. Daryl Dixon always seemed to be in the same place that she was, whether she was working at the church or playing with the kids outside at the daycare. And she certainly didn't mind seeing him. The scruffy, rugged man was definitely nice to look at and she took advantage of it each time she saw him.

"Welcome, folks. It's nice to have such a big turnout on this Saturday evenin'." Joe Wilson, the owner of the bar, greeted everyone. "Tonight, as some of y'all know, is open mic night. Figured we'd start ya out with a couple of our regulars. Beth, darlin', you're up first."

Taking a deep breath, Beth stood and straightened her dress before gliding through the crowd. She stepped onto the small stage, the lights shining in her eyes, and felt herself let go of everything from the past week.

Xxx

He didn't want to be here, that was for sure. If he had it his way, he would be at home having a cold one and watching some TV. But, yet again, Merle had managed to drag his ass down to the bar for another night of booze and skanks. And to make matters worse, the bar was packed full of people – something Daryl hated.

"Welcome, folks. It's nice to have such a big turnout on this Saturday evenin'. Tonight, as some of y'all know, is open mic night." Daryl sighed. Could this night get any worse? "Figured we'd start ya out with a couple of our regulars. Beth, darlin', you're up first."

At the sound of her name Daryl perked up. He watched from his spot at the bar as Beth Greene pushed her way through the clumps of bodies and onto the stage. She looked beautiful in that lacey green dress and beat-up cowboy boots – he sure did love a true country girl.

"Hey, y'all. I'm gonna sing a song by myself and then my friend, Glenn is gonna join me in the next one." She sat down on the stool and moved the mic stand closer to her. "This one is called 'American Honey'."

_She grew up on a side of the road  
Where the church bells ring and strong love grows  
She grew up good  
She grew up slow  
Like American honey_

He stared in amazement as she let the words flow out of her mouth. Her voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. Daryl was even more entranced by her than he was before simply by listening to her sing. She was like a siren luring her next victim and Daryl could only dream that it would be him.

_Steady as a preacher  
Free as a weed  
Couldn't wait to get goin'  
But wasn't quite ready to leave  
So innocent, pure and sweet  
American honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey_

_Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind  
I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey, yea_

_There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey_

_Gone for so long now  
I gotta get back to her somehow  
To American honey_

_Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey.  
American honey_

She wrapped up the song and the crowd applauded her performance. A skinny Asian guy jumped up on the stage and grabbed a guitar. He sat down on a stool next to Beth as she was adjusting the mic so it was positioned in between them.

"Thank you. This is my friend, Glenn, and we're gonna sing a little song by the name of 'Leather and Lace'," Beth informed the audience.

_Is love so fragile  
And the heart so hollow?  
Shatter with words  
Impossible to follow_

_Saying I'm fragile  
I try not to be  
I search only  
For something I can't see_

_I have my own life  
And I am stronger  
Than you know_

_But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

_Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay_

_I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace_

The Asian kid, Glenn, took over and seemed to surprise everyone with his throaty singing voice. Beth watched him as he sang, with the occasional glance to the people seated in front of the stage. Glenn was focusing all of his attention on some brunette broad sitting alone in a corner booth.

_You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me?_

_And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave_

_Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry_

_But that time I saw you  
Knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by_

Their voices came together to carry out the reminder of the song. He had to admit that they sounded great together.

_Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay_

_I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace_

_Lovers forever, face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me, stay_

_I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace_

_Take from me my lace  
Take from me my lace_

Both of them stood and took a bow at the end of the song. They exited the stage and went separate ways; Beth going backstage while Glenn made his way over to the booth where the brunette was waiting.

Daryl turned his back to the crowd and waved down the bartender. "Can I get another?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. The bartender handed him his beer and Daryl spun to see Beth standing by the bar a few feet away. Daryl was considering going over to talk to her – his last conversation with her hadn't been all that great, especially the part about the cherry pie. Out of nowhere a very drunk man stumbled next to her.

"Hey there, sugar tits. How 'bout I take you home so you can show me what else that mouth of yers can do."

Merle. Of course it was his asshole of a brother that was harassing her. Setting his beer and some cash on the bar top, Daryl got up and grabbed his brother on the shoulder.

"Merle, c'mon man, leave her alone," He pleaded.

Whipping around, the older brother shook off the hand that was holding him prior to speaking. "Oh, now Darylina, let me have some fun. I was just tryin' to complement Blondie here on her singing abilities."

"Really? 'Cause it sounded ta me like you was hittin' on her." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his brother.

Daryl could see that Beth was uncomfortable with the situation happening in front of her. Leave it to his brother to go messing things up.

"C'mon, man. Let's get out of here. You've had 'nough to drink anyways." Daryl hauled his drunken brother up by his arm and gave him a little push towards the door. He watched as Merle burst out the door and into the night, not even bothering to wait for Daryl.

He turned to head for the door when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Thanks…for, ya know, getting' him to leave me alone. He's here every weekend when I sing and he always comes on to me. Spends all night tryin' to get me to go home with him." Beth told him. The hand she had placed on his arm remained there as she spoke, tiny sparks shooting through his body from the contact.

"M'Sorry for that. He's a jackass but he's my brother." Reluctantly, he pulled his arm away not wanting to indulge in the sensation of her skin on his for too long. "You sang real good tonight. Looked good up on stage too."

He wanted to kick himself for saying that out loud but he couldn't help but notice the slight blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Something about this girl made his chest tighten every time he saw her – and he saw her almost every day.

"Thanks." She smiled at him briefly before continuing. "I really should go. My sister and her boyfriend are waitin' for me. It was nice seein' you again…and actually gettin' to talk to you."

Daryl's eyes followed her as she waltzed over to the booth where the Asian guy and the brunette were sitting. His arm still tingled a little from where she had touched him and he tried to figure out why this tiny blonde had such an effect of him. She was just a kid or at least she looked like one.

One thing was for sure; a guy like him would never be good enough to deserve a girl like Beth Greene.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, fellow shippers, that's the end of chapter 3. Yes, the exchanges between Daryl and Beth are still rather short but I promise that Bethyl will be coming shortly! PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK (nothing mean) AND MAYBE TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THINGS SHOULD GO NEXT? Much appreciated. :)**


End file.
